PROTOTYPE 3 Evolution
by Mechamech-Leviathen
Summary: A month after PT 2 a young girl is infected with the last DNA samples of Mercer and Elizabeth when Blackwatch tries moving it out of NY and Heller intervenes, he takes her in, and raises her as his own daughter, teaching her to use her powers. She is the strongest prototype yet, and as she grows up must face the trials superpowers, C.E.L.L., and love, as well as stop a new bio war


After the events of Prototype 2, the remnants of Blackwatch and Gentek try to sneak out the last remaining sample of genetic material belonging to Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Green out of what is left of New York, James Heller steps in and obliterates them, but in the ensuing fight a 5 year old Japanese girl named Rei Nariko (beautiful gentle child in Japanese) looses her mother to the bullet of a Blackwatch soldier and ends up coming into contact with the released genetic samples as she is also shot to death. Heller destroys the convoy and unable to save the girls mother takes her body and seeks refuge knowing she is infected with the most potent samples of both the Blacklight virus and the Redlight Virus.

She revives the next day after both viruses combine and mutate into a new form, he deems it Ultraviolet due to it being florescent purple. she remembers her language but has no recollection of who she is or about her past, though she does remember her name, and after she awakens her powers go dormant except for her eyes which turn into a bright violet color, her hair which is black with deep violet gloss, and a mark on her lower back resembling an organic butterfly James Heller decides to raise her away from NY so they sneak over to San Francisco, with Heller taking a new identity to raise Rei as normal as possibly. (his daughter died in this version) She comes to seem him as the father she never had and he sees her as the daughter he lost. Heller decides to use the memories and persona of a Japanese man he consumed and raises her in her own cultural environment, though at home he reverts back to his normal form. Rei grows up but she is very withdrawn and distant from other kids, she is seen as a strange outcast, although she is very pretty she is also very smart and takes interest in painting and computer popular groups bully her and she only has a few friends.

Meanwhile the founders of Blackwatch and Gentek, and the remaining members are tasked by the US Gov. scrap their previous projects because the virus by itself is to volatile and unstable, the begin to research ways to bond it to non human DNA to find a way to control, eventually they discover that a sample of the virus combined with human DNA inserted into an animal will mutate it to maximum Alpha predator form, making it larger and deadlier, however it renders the animal berserk insane. They begin to use cybernetic control units added to the brain stem and the brain itself as well as the nervous system to turn the new creatures into a viable weapon. With these discoveries a new group is formed to crate controllable bio organic weapons based on mutated animal DNA, after the failure of the virus in response to the rising threat of genetic and bio warfare from other countries they aslo begin ti test extracting the modified animals DNA and implanting it into humans with the same control units as well.

A subset of this new group called C.E.L.L. manages to track down Heller and Rei 11 years after when she is 16 and using a their new bio-weapons creation capture and extract the virus from Heller, killing him. Rei unlocks her powers for the first time and escapes before they realize she was with Heller, killing those that did see her so she is an unkown to them and ends up in Miami after outrunning CELL. Now 17 years old she is trying to live a normal life and forget about what happened, she is even more distant to people though because she is afraid of being discovered though she is now stunning and drop dead beautiful partly because she is the 3rd Prototype, though she cannot really be called that as her virus has finally stabilized into a perfect form, the perfect living specimen, she can absorb DNA without having to consume, she can adapt more powers from the same ones her viral "mother and father" had, and even create her own mutations with just a thought. Her body doesn't just mutate, but adapts to survive, any new situation encountered makes her stronger and more powerful.

CELL has also been active using Heller's virus and his DNA, plus their experiments with bio-mechanic and mutational enchantments of remote controlled animals and soldiers, they are getting ready for a coup on the US gov. Rei manages to uncover this when she is in Miami disguised as a normal but withdrawn girl in her last year of high school after a CELL experiment escapes before it can be finished and goes on a rampage in its agony killing hundreds before she can hold it off. She is caught on live National television and is deemed a Hero by half the country and a terrorist monster by the other. She is almost killed and cant heal before CELL arrives and tries to capture her, but thanks to a teenager a year older than her who she doesn't even know she manages to escape, though he is fatally wounded. He turns out to be a guy that was in her class that was bullied as well who was rescued by her, though she has only talked to him that one time, and from then on he liked her a lot but was to shy to talk to her again because of her bad ass and withdrawn nature. She asks him why he saved her at the risk of his life and he tells her she is not a hero, or a villein, or a monster, just a beautiful girl trying to get though life with the hand it has dealt her, and that she just needed some help just like he did back then. Making a fateful decision at his heartfelt words and how he thinks of her as just a person as herself and nothing else, his words touch her in such a way as to maker her feel normal and un-judged, she infects him the same way her "father" infected her Father, Heller.

After Eric awakens with new found powers he feels indebted to her for saving his life, and decides to keep helping and protecting Rei, they quickly fall in love and try to uncover all the truths and secrets of CELL, Blackwatch, and Gentek, and must stop them from taking over the US and other countries in the Bio War. WWIII

* * *

**Powers:**

**Blade type-**

_-Arm blade: similar to the Heller's arm blade _

_-Arm katana: longer thinner blade like a katana_

_-Arm bastard sword: larger and double edged as well as serrated version of the arm blade_

_-Arm ax: large double headed war ax like _

_-Arm scythe: a deadly crescent shaped curved blade _

**Claw type-**

_-Pincers: somewhat like a scorpions bud edged with a blade_

_-Spear blades: double wielding small blades for hands shaped like an Indian Katar_

_-Hooks: short blades hooked bakwards_

_-Claws: similar to Heller's claws_

_-Beast mouth: a skull like hand like that of a snake and dragon combined with no eyes_

**Heavy type-**

_-Hammer fist: s__imilar to Heller's hammer fist_

_-Morning star: a heavy spiked mass resembling a short club_

_-War hammer: huge hammer like and slowest to move, but devastating hits_

_-Bio bomb: bio-organic explosive punches_

_-Crystal fists: crystalline growth that can be used like both the hammer fist and the morning star but is lighter and faster and leaves deadly razor sharp crystals that grow_

_-Muscle mass: similar to Mercer's power, thin armor plating on legs, feet and arms with increase in muscle density to the area for a 500% increase to strength _

**Long Range type-**

_-Tentacles: similar to Heller's tentacles, but covered in sharp teeth_

_-Whip fist: __similar to Heller's whip fist_

___-Claw fist:__similar to Heller's whip fist____, but instead of a blade at the end is a 4 pronged large claw that can grap a man_

_-Quills: thin needle like quills on arms pointing forward and on back that are hard as steel and can be fired at the velocity of a high caliber gun_

_-Acid fire spray: hands turn into a nozzle that emits organic acidic venom that eats away at organic and inorganic matter, and is also very flammable it is light up in contact with air and a tiny spark _

_-Kudgle arm:__similar to Heller's whip fist, but has a spiked mace at the end _

_-Sonic screech: super powerful sonic distortion from the mouth that has an area of effect_

_-Bio swarm: a swarm of hive controlled organic mass that has two states, aerial as in a separate swarm of tiny airborne organic particles that behave like killer bees and resemble earwigs with wings, or ground based as in a pool of organic mass that travels on or right underneath ground to attack, both forms are controllable and try to basically eat target alive_

_-Call a hunter: similar to Heller's power, but with less effect, can only control one creature at a time that does not have a cerebral implant to control it._

**Armor type-**

_-Arm shield: light razor shield that can grow on both arms simultaneously and allows moment and running, they are small about 2 ft wide by 3 ft tall, for light ordinance _

_-Double shield: __similar to Heller's shields, heavy and large 5 ft tall by 4 ft wide covered in spikes, can withstand tank fire, rockets explosives and heavy ordinance, cant move with them though _

_-Light armor: light armor like combination of muscle mass and arm shield but all over body though there is only 100% increase to __strength, speed is only dropped a little, works well with travel powers_

_-Dense impact armor: heavy armor that does not allow flight or great moment, but works like the double shield, very bulky_

_-Blade armor: same as light armor but covered in small blades on head, chin, feet, shoulders, knees, elbows, __forearm, makes you a living blender_

_-Wing __armor: metallic wings that interlock the feather blades and suround you like a cocoon, works like the arm shield but with full 360, stationary measure_

_-Density shift heavy: increase biomass and density to that of gold, increases health and resistance, but slows movment and jumps, no flight or gliding, can be used to heavy attacks, armor or while falling, mass becomes that of about 50 tons_

**Travel type-**

_-Super sprinting: moment speed increase to 500 mph for short time, body becomes more streamlined_

_-Wall running:what it implies_

_-Super jump: muscle mass and bio matter to legs increases 500% allows for a 150 story jump, can be used continuously without a quick charge _

_-Glide: same as Heller's power_

_-Aquatic: fins on arms and legs as well as webbed appendages and gills allow for underwater travel, more shark and fish like armor form for water pressure_

_-Wings: bat like wings like the elder vampire from underworld series, can be folded in to use claw on the end_

_-Razor blade wings: feathered wings that are larger and bulkier and made of large thin blades, to imagine it look up a picture of the vulture from spider man web of shadows but with sloping curved blades like a combination of Heller's arm blade and ec1 . images - amazon images / I / 41SQE2KFTYL . jpg_

_-Density shift light: decrease density and mass to become feather light, low armor and vulnerability but increasing in movement speed_

**Senses-**

_-Night vision Ultraviolet: night vision with certain chemicals and materials more visible and pronounced _

_-Heat sense: heat vision basically_

_-Bio-electric and Cardiovascular sense: can see and sense the brain, nervous system, heart and veins of a living organism like an xray in bright glowing reddish violet while the rest of the world seems dark foggy and blackish grey_

_-Sonar sense: can see sound waves from movement world is empty black, sound waves in air look like ripples and sound waves on material surfaces give an outline sillowet of the objects, can also send out sonar pings, allows out to see behind solid objects, like the sonar vision in metroid prime 2_

* * *

all attacks have combos, finals, and finishers for each power both an arial and a ground finisher sometimes even more than one, even the defensive ones


End file.
